


Tatted

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [23]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tattoos, dirty - Freeform, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Jackson wanted to show Mark he was his.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Tatted

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, for I have sinned. Haha, just kidding, I’m not religious so I guess I can rack up all the ‘sins’ and live with it.
> 
> This is dirty and it hints towards kinks so be warned.

After a month apart due to scheduling differences, Jackson was finally back in their shared apartment.

“I have something to show you.” Jackson tugged his pants down to his knees, bare ass on display and bending forward so Mark could properly see his behind.

Just below his right ass cheek and fully healed was a tattoo, a writing that read Yien’s in bold, black and italicised letters.

Mark squinted his eyes in suspicion, “Who did you show your ass to?” Of course the American male was still territorial over his boyfriend of many years, not pleased by the idea of someone else touching and staring at his lover’s _ass-ets_

Not getting the response he wanted, Jackson stood straight and turned around. “An older lady I know would be more interested in manager noona than me.” Jackson folded his arms and sighed in disappointment.

The American hummed in response as he took a step closer. “Turn around again.” He whispered; Jackson did as asked.

Jackson shivered as he felt cold hands cupping his ass cheeks, fingers tracing the name.

“Did it hurt?”

Recalling the whole process, the younger male whined. “It hurt like a bitch. I can’t believe you got multiple tattoos when I was practically screaming getting this one!” He went on about how he couldn’t even sit the first week he got it done and had to sleep on his stomach, failing to notice his boyfriend massaging his cheeks as he rambled.

Soon, Mark walked them to the bed, placing the younger on his stomach and tugging off his pants.

“You like it, huh?” Jackson’s question came out more breathy than intended.

“I do.” Mark rubbed the ass before him once again. “Let me show you how much.” He leaned forward, licking his lips and started kissing it lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments.
> 
> I really really really want to write smut MARKSON with Top!Tuan and Bottom!Wang because I live for that agenda, and I know my readers like that toooo, you can’t denyyyyy itttt
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
